swordsandsandalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swords and Sandals 3 Talents
Talents are used in the talent schools. There are 4 talent schools in Swords and Sandals 3 Solo Ultratus and Swords and Sandals 3 Multiplae Ultratus, namely school of warfare, school of arcane, school of theatrics, school of survival. You add talent points to each talent. Each talent can have a maximum of 10 talent points. Note the description of the effect of each talent may not be accurate in the real Swords and Sandals 3. School of Warfare * Polearm Mastery Each talent point of Polearm Mastery (1) adds 2% to your chance on quick/normal/power/charge attack; (2) increases polearm weapon damage by 5%. The formula of (1) is: hit chance + (0.02n) where "n" is the point of that talent. The formula of (2) is: Min/Max damage * (1 + 0.05n) where "n" is the point of that talent. Unlike other formulas, the final values of (2) are round down. School of Arcane * Magicka Regeneration Every point you add to their skill increases your magicka regeneration by 4%. The formula is: magicka regeneration * (1 + 0.04n) where n is the point of that talent. The final value is a round up. * Arcane Lore Total magicka points increases by 4% per talent point of Arcane Lore. The formula is: MP * (1 + 0.04n) where n is the point of that talent. The final value is a round up. * Lightning Mastery The description in the game is wrong. It does not reduce the casting cost of the particular spells as said in the game. It only increases the damage of the spell by 5% every talent point you add to that mastery. The formula is: Original damage * (1 + 0.05n) where n is the point of that talent. The final value is a round up. School of Theatrics * Mercantile Every point you add to Mercantile has those effects: (1) reduces the buying price of items by 2% (2) increases the default resale price of items by 2%, where the default resale price is 50% of the cost of the item. The formula of (1) is: Cost of item * (1 - 0.02n). The final value is a round up. The formula of (2) is: Default resale price * (1 + 0.02n), or Cost of item * (0.5 + 0.01n). "n" is the point of that talent. The final value is a round up. For example, the item costs 100. You have 4 talent points of Mercantile. The item will cost $92 to buy (save $8). You can resell the item at $54 (gain $4 more than default). * Forked tongue Taunt attack increases by 2% per each point of forked tongue. The formula is: Taunt attack x (1 + 0.02n) where n is the point of that talent. The final value is a round up. * Serenity Taunt resistance increases by 4% per each point of forked tongue. The final value will be a round up. The formula is: Taunt resistance x (1 + 0.04n) where n is the point of that talent. The final value is a round up. School of Survival * Acrobatics There are two effects of this talent. First the games says every point you add to Acrobatics increases your jump strength by 10%. It is something which is hard to verify. Second part of the game description is not accurate. Actually 3% is deducted per talent point of Acrobatics. The formula is: Cliff fall chance - (0.03n) where n is the point of that talent. The default value of Cliff fall chance is 30%. That means it can be reduced to 0%, i.e. impossible for your opponenet to push you off the cliff. Of course if you are stupid enough to jump over the cliff yourself, you will still fall off, which is ironically easier with this skill. * Dodge Mastery The description is not accurate. Actually 2% is added per talent point of Dodge Mastery. The formula is: Dodge chance + (0.02n) where n is the point of that talent. For example, your default dodge chance is 4%. The chance becomes 8% if you have 2 talent points; 12% if 4 talent points. * Conviction The description in the game is not accurate. Alignment gain increases by 1/3 per each talent point of Conviction. The absolute value of alignment gain is 1 by default. The formula is: Alignment gain x 1/3n where "n" is the point of that talent. The final value is a round up. For the purpose and use of alignment, see Swords and Sandals 3 Alignment. * Parrying Mastery The description is not accurate. Actually 2% is added per talent point of Parrying Mastery. The formula is: Parrying chance + (0.02n) where n is the point of that talent. For example, your default parring chance is 3%. The chance becomes 7% if you have 2 talent points; 11% if 4 talent points. * Elemental Resistance Every point you add to Elemental Resistance adds 2% to resistance from all elements, i.e. Fire resist, frost resist, lightning resist, lifesteal resist, poison resist. Note that Necromancy does not have a resist value. The formula is: Resist value + (0.02n) where n is the point of that talent. * Shield Mastery The game says every point you add to Shield Mastery adds 2% to your Shield Block chance. However it has bugs in Swords and Sandals 3 Solo Ultratus. Shield block chance is always 0% no matter how many talent points Shield Mastery has. It appears to be broken. * Robust Constitution It increases your total health value by 2% per each talent point of Robust Constitution. The formula is: HP x (1 + 0.02n) where n is the point of that talent. The final value is a round up. * Armourer Every point you add to Armourer increases your total Amour value by 5%. The formula is: total armour of all equipment x (1 + 0.05n) where n is the point of that talent. The final value is a round up. This is just one awesome detail in the Swords and Sandals gladiator game. Category:Swords and Sandals 3 Category:Lol Category:Fuck pussy